story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
The Acorn of Truth
By Charlie Harrington '' '' I found an Acorn. This acorn told me stories. When I held it, people told me the truth. So I kept the acorn. I call it “the Acorn of Truth.” Seashells wave like old masts. Seas die like big tunas. Death is a dead mast. Death, life, and adventure. Never command a gull. '' '' Moldy, clear sails roughly view a stormy, big horse. Never love a ship. Ooh, faith! Where is the clear mainland? '' '' Acorns lying by a tree, plenty there for you and me. but please be careful what you do, for acorn legends all are true. Pick up only one or two, take them gently home with you. Put them in a secret spot. '' '' Earthy scented mornings Thinly trailing mist Acorns drop from weary trees Yellow, red and russet frees Leaves from branches, gently falling Earth by coloured carpet kissed Frosty, starlit evening Palely shining moon. '' '' For here we have no continuing city- Here the falcons and the herons Clash overhead, and the dead fall to ground Like so many feckless soldiers. The acorn told me I was going to be a great man. Oh dear brave knight, Who ventures into the wilds Please draw your sword And fight away the horde. '' '' Moons fall like lively clouds. The wave falls like a clear breeze. Sweetness is a golden horse. The wizard dies like a golden sun. Ooh, faith! '' '' Here's a nut, there's a nut; Hide it quick away, In a hole, under leaves, To eat some winter day. Acorns sweet are plenty, We will have them all: Skip and scamper lively Till the last ones fall.' '' '' For here we have no continuing city- When you reach out to touch my hand Wild goats stumble high up in the cliffs And the rabbit escapes the trap narrowly. The last knight had died ungallantly He folded in a disappointed silence As did the age he stood for. So long to the bygone era. The romanticism of a stoic ideal Remained to mark his passing, Like an obituary in the paper That people glance at for a brief moment Before continueing with the idleness of their day. Moons fall like lively clouds. The wave falls like a clear breeze. Sweetness is a golden horse. The wizard dies like a golden sun. Ooh, faith! Ah, sweetness! The misty breeze swiftly swallows the wave. Courage is a golden wind. Green landscapes of the east and west Gleam through the rain drops and the mist, a feeling of melancholy comes over to me that my spirit cannot resist at all anytime. 'Here's a nut, there's a nut; Hide it quick away, In a hole, under leaves, To eat some winter day. Acorns sweet are plenty, We will have them all: Skip and scamper lively Till the last ones fall.' When a boulder falls from a height And crashes into the forest below Focus not on the boulder How it fell Why Focus instead on the sheltering oaks In the peaceful forest The last knight had died ungallantly He folded in a disappointed silence As did the age he stood for. So long to the bygone era. Ships fall like yellow clouds. Adventure is a golden horse. All seas lead rough, yellow moons. Travel quietly like a stormy sea. Winds endure! Pigs endure like moldy winds. The mainland endures like a misty cloud. Oh, courage! Focus instead on the sheltering oaks In the peaceful forest Shattered and broken by the unexpected impact And the many little acorns they sheltered Crushed Which will never grow to tree The morning light has vanished, Sharp rays of sun diminished Like a feather drips from falcons flight. Darkness drops from the wings of Night. Green landscapes of the east and west Gleam through the rain drops and the mist, a feeling of melancholy comes over to me that my spirit cannot resist at all anytime. ' ' ' (On the tip of the 6th finger, published by H & C Books, Trichur) .The award has been declared by Mathew David, Chairman of KGA at their Executive Committee meeting held recently in Sharjah Emirate of United Arab Emirates. The award has also been considered for his poetic works scattered in his recently published book named as “Maa Salama." ( means "With peace" in Arabic). The poems have been gathered from different desert sketches, focusing on his real-time life experiences ,while he was working in UAE for more than 30 years. ' ' ' Why in Baste Eyes my Form checks expect Yet cast my Security for his Expense Which, I suppose, that Report I prefect Was a File un-welcomed for my Good Sense Though, I assure, was all to contribute For his Sweets added to his Nationed Chest That, to chillax, take Tidbits absolute And brisk the New Day for his Talent's Best ' ' Death Around every corner Right in front of you Killing everyone ''I don't want A knight in shining armor I don't need to be saved I just want Someone to talk to, So I won't be so lonely '' I just want Someone to like me, For me I just want Someone who is kind, And will not hurt me I just want Someone who is funny And makes me laugh I just want Someone who makes me happy For a change! Why does the sail die? Why does the pig die? Ships die like clear ships. Stormy, moldy horses swiftly fight a golden, golden wizard. I still have the acorn. That concludes my story. Category:Poetry